Oh lord they're in High School
by fluffypenguin3333
Summary: The gang from pixar cars in high school. First-ever thing I have written that's not for school.


He couldn't stay. Not after what happened with Leland. He couldn't bear turning every single street corner in London and be reminded of his now-dead best friend. Every turn and twist in the roads and buildings held a memory of his best friend. His laugh, his stupid pranks, how they would run from the cops or neighbors after being a little too nosy. His mangled body hidden in an alleyway. Him finding the body.

No.

He couldn't stay in London.

It was too painful. Every single little crevice of London held a memory of Leland. It was too much.

He had to get far away from here.

On a whim, he decided to move to the US. A small southern town in the state of Texas. How he was able to convince his parents to move he will never know. Maybe it's because they also couldn't stand the world without Leland or how he wouldn't get out of bed for months on end because he didn't want to be in a world that acted as if Leland never existed. Maybe it was because of that one time he was so depressed he couldn't even get out of bed to pee, leading him to gain a kidney infection. Maybe it was the fact that he had a small run with drug addiction. Maybe it was because he couldn't breathe passing by their café every morning before school.

Maybe it was the weather or the smog, the price of housing was too high.

Maybe they needed a change too.

Or maybe just maybe they just wanted a bigger house.

Whatever. Finn didn't care. He had done it. He was leaving the wretched streets and smog of London where everything reminded him of his now six feet under friend. Where every time he passed an alley he would feel nothing but uncontrolled panic and dread. Where he could see nothing but his barely recognizable friend's body. Covered in blood and stab wounds. Still warm to the touch as if he was still alive. He was leaving the wretched city and school behind where it still felt like Leland was following him like a phantom.

Finn didn't care how his parents came to the idea to move upon his suggestion. He only cared that he could finally fucking leave this place.

There were a few downfalls to moving to the middle of nowhere in Texas. The heat was atrocious. Not to mention their system for metrics was barbaric. Who the hell uses cups? Who the hell uses miles? Why is everything so uneven? Absolute stupidity. Not only that you couldn't walk anywhere.

There was one great benefit, however. No evidence of Leland. No more dark London alleyways or thick smog and god awful traffic. It was peaceful and clean here. Of course, the smell of skunks or cow shit wasn't exactly the best thing in the world… but it was better than smelling pools of blood or human flesh.

In fact, the only evidence that Leland ever existed was himself. With his British accent and out of country mannerisms he stood out like a sore thumb. His slang also didn't help he got constant strange looks or just plain confusion from the locals. That was ok though. Everything was so different. No more sympathy filled eyes or people who look at him with nothing but pity. No more "how are yous" that were just things people said to him out of obligation. No more constant reminders of Leland. Just the locals thinking he was nothing more but a British boy who came to America for a new take on life. No one knew his dark and sad past in London.

He liked it. No scratch that. He fucking loved it.

The phantom of Leland was finally fucking gone. He no longer felt haunted by every single memory of Leland unless he chose to be. That made all the miserable or strange quirks of this little southern city worth it for him.

School wasn't so bad either. It was definitely an adjustment. America has strange names for their grades and the school system is most definitely different. A 90 or above is an A? No wonder everyone here is so stressed. Whatever it was far from London so he didn't care. Not having to wear a uniform constantly or always worrying if he would get in trouble for not having his shirt tucked in. That was nice. Public school in America gave him freedom in personal expression. So much so that he had the ability to dye his hair. So he made a drastic change. He dyed his once dark auburn hair to a dark silver tone. His parents were far from thrilled by his sudden desire to change his physical appearance but what was done was done. He wanted to separate himself as far as he could from the person he was with Leland.

He would get ridiculed a couple of times due to his British accent or his strange colored hair. That usually didn't go on for long when all he would do was blankly stare at them before walking off. Sure girls would oogle over him from time to time. Though it didn't take him long to realize that those girls were just fetishizing his British accent and silver hair. That the likelihood of them just using him as something to give them some sort of excitement or magically solve their daddy issues. That he was just a fetishization in their mind. He couldn't bring himself to care about the ridicule or the girls fetishizing him simply because his hair is a different color and he has a different accent than the rest of them. He knew he was just an adventure for them. In fact, he preferred to be some adventure soon to be forgotten.

Finn was smart enough to know he wasn't ugly. Far from it. Even when he had his dark auburn hair and silver-blue eyes he was still handsome. He had a decently toned body and abs. Something he worked hard on to even further himself from Leland. Everything he did nowadays was to distance himself from the person he was when his best friend was alive. He wasn't so sure how healthy that was but he couldn't get himself to care. He couldn't get himself to care about anything anymore.

Other than the few girls and people who decided to mess with him because he was the "weird British boy" in the middle of south Texas. He was mostly left alone. He blended in with the crowd of hormone-filled teenagers at school. He was content with that. He wasn't exactly in the market for a new friend. Not when every time he closed his eyes he still saw that barely warm mangled body of flesh flashed before his eyes. No. He wasn't interested at all. After all, friends will leave you one way or another whether it be death, growing apart, or them deciding they deserve better. He didn't want that.

He was content with practicing his piano at lunch day in and day out. He was content with his online D&D matches. He was content with the things that couldn't leave him or die on him. He can always make a piano play a song or always find another D&D group online. He lived a life of minimum attachments and isolation. Finn was fine with that. Life was bland but it was better then spending months in a dark room desperately not wanting to be in a world where people acted as if Leland never existed. He liked how much in control he was of these aspects of his life. He could always control music and always control what his character could do in D&D.

His carefully built world of occasional girls with daddy issues and isolation all came to a startling halt when a blue and brown-eyed Texan barged into his practice room and turned to look at him and simply said "you're pretty smart right?" before dragging him out of the room and into his small click of friends.

The last thing he ever expected was that one line to change everything he built since Leland. He never expected to be sucked into this man's crazy world and his track of invisibility to be shattered.


End file.
